The Sun Dragon Slayer
by Lilymaid620
Summary: Levy is waiting for Gajeel to come back from a mission with Juvia. What will she do when he shows up with a beautiful girl she has never seen before who turns out to be some from his past. GaLe, featuring my OC Akemi Sunshan the Sun Dragon Slayer and some slight Bixanna, Elfgreen, Mirafreed and suggested NaLu and Juvia fangirling. Warning: Contains Gray being a stripper, again ;)


It was a normal day in Fairy Tail. Cana was drinking. Vijeeter was doing some, bizarre interpretive dance on a table while Elfman told him that his dancing was manly. Erza enjoying her usual strawberry cake. Natsu and Happy were annoying Lucy. She was alternating between yelling at them and Gray, who had somehow lost all of his clothes and was trying to convince Lucy to let him borrow her underwear. Juvia would have glared at Lucy and called her love rival (or fainted from Gray's nudity), but she, Gajeel, and Pantherlily were all away on a mission. They were supposed to be back today. Levy was pretending to read, but she was secretly watching the door, waiting for Gajeel to return. Someone slid onto the bench across from Levy. She hoped that it wasn't Jet or Droy. They were her best friends, but she really wasn't in the mood to have them judging her for waiting for Gajeel. She looked up into bright blue eyes and short, white hair. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hey, Lisanna." Lisanna laughed a little.

"Hey, Levy. You look relived to see me. Trying to avoid someone."

"Yeah, Jet and Droy. I really, don't want them judging me for…" Levy stopped, not wanting to tell Lisanna who she was waiting for.

"Waiting for Gajeel." Levy blushed and stammered, but Lisanna cut her off. "It's okay, you're not the only one waiting for someone. The Thunder Legion is supposed to be getting back today. I haven't seen Bickslow for two weeks." Lisanna sighed longingly. She and Bickslow had recently started dating (not long Natsu and Lucy had gotten together and Lisanna had moved on from Natsu) and, from what Levy had seen, they were going pretty strong.

Just then the guild doors opened to three very recognizable figures. Lisanna immediately stood up and launched herself into her boyfriend's arms, who did not hold back from kissing her and, undoubtedly, putting his very long tongue into her mouth. Elfman was greeting Evergreen by putting his arm around her and declaring that "Welcoming home your girlfriend is MANLY!" Evergreen looked annoyed, but everyone knew that she really wasn't and was happy to see him again. Freed went over to the bar to talk to Mirajane, who was so happy to see him that she hugged him and kissed his cheek. Freed was never one for public displays of affection, no matter how much his girlfriend loved it, and blushed redder than Mirajane's dress.

Levy was happy that her friends were back with their significant others, but she couldn't help but feel a little jealous. They were all in very happy, committed relationships (which was saying something for Bickslow) and she couldn't even find the courage to tell Gajeel how much she liked him. She wanted to have someone that she welcomed home by jumping into their arms and kissing them (although maybe not as thoroughly as Lisanna and Bickslow had been doing before he'd grabbed her hand and ran with her out of the guild in the direction of his home.). But Levy didn't just want someone, she wanted a certain iron dragon slayer. She knew that most people wouldn't assume that a quiet little bookworm like her would be attracted to the large, intimidating, metal studded man like Gajeel. However, assumptions about their appearances meant nothing to Levy. They were like her book covers, they didn't tell the whole story.

Levy was interrupted from her thoughts by the guild doors opening for a second time. This time when she looked up she saw the people that she wanted to see. Just as she was standing up to go greet Gajeel she saw a fourth figure. It seemed that Juvia and Gajeel had brought a girl back with them. She was staring around the guild with wide eyes as Juvia led her to the master's office. Gajeel and Pantherlily went over to the bar. Levy took a deep breath.

"Just stay calm Levy, just because he came back with a girl doesn't mean that he likes her." She was surprised to see Gajeel with another girl. He generally didn't hang around with girls besides her and Juvia. Even his spending time with Lucy and Mirajane was rare and he, like every other person in the world (except, maybe, Jellal) was afraid of Erza, so the fact that he and Juvia had walked in with other girl was quite strange. Levy knew that she wouldn't get a satisfactory answer out of Gajeel, but she could definitely ask Pantherlily. She walked over to ask the Exceed.

"Hi Gajeel! Hi Pantherlily! How was your mission?" And who was that girl! Levy didn't say the last part out loud, not wanting to appear jealous (even if she was).

"Tch, not bad. Those wimpy, little bastards didn't know what hit 'em." Gajeel scoffed.

"Gajeel and Juvia fought very well and the dark guild was defeated quite easily." Pantherlily said.

"Hell yeah it was! We kicked their asses." Levy smiled. Gajeel may be cocky, but he was a dragon slayer after all.

"GAJEEL! LOOK I'M PART OF THE GUILD NOW!" the girl yelled as she ran and threw her arms around Gajeel's neck. He immediately started to choke! Levy and Pantherlily immediately began panicking.

"Hey! Get off me Sunshine!" Gajeel choked out. Juvia gasped behind them and started to pull the girl off of Gajeel.

"Akemi-kun! Please stop! Juvia thinks that you are chocking Gajeel-kun!" the girl immediately let go of Gajeel.

"I'm so sorry Gajeel! I was just really excited! I can't believe I'm a part of Fairy Tail now!" She noticed Levy. "Oh I'm sorry! I didn't see you there." She came out from behind Gajeel. She had bright, lemon yellow hair that was held back by a simple hair clip and emerald green eyes. Her smile was bright and cheerful and, to add insult to injury, she was taller than Levy, coming up to Gajeel's shoulder, with a larger chest (not as large as Lucy's but that was rare). "Hi! I'm Akemi Sunshan."

"Levy Mcgraden." Levy could have sworn that she saw Akemi smirk at Gajeel, but she must have been imaging it. Akemi hugged Levy. Levy was somewhat relived when she did. It meant that she was a hugger, not that she had a romantic relationship with Gajeel.

"It's so nice to meet you! I'm sure that we'll be great friends!" When she let go Levy noticed Juvia had disappeared. Levy saw her, wrapped around Gray (who had found his boxers, fortunately). "Right, Gajeel?"

"Whatever, Sunshine." Akemi laughed.

"You never change Mr. Grumpy Pants!" Levy was shocked.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Gajeel and I go way back. My mom was the sun dragon, Solaria, and we met after the dragons disappeared and travelled together for a while and even joined Phantom Lord together, but we lost touch after Phantom Lord was destroyed. Then, Juvia and Gajeel found me after I was captured by that dark guild and they convinced me to join Fairy Tail. So here I am!" Levy was shocked.

"How did we not about you during the battle with Phantom Lord? I'm sure we would have heard about a sun dragon slayer."

"I was out on a job at the time. To be honest, Master Jose and the other members made me uncomfortable, I only really knew Gajeel and Juvia, and I was kind of relived that I missed all of that." She looked sad when she was discussing Phantom Lord, but brightened again. "And now, I'm a part of Fairy Tail and its all thanks to Gajeel and Juvia. I went to go fight that dark guild, but they knocked me out and kept me in a pitch dark cell. I need sun to access my full powers. I thought I was going to die in there, but then someone broke open my cell and it was Gajeel! I was so happy to see him again! Right, Gajeel!"

"Yeah. Sure, Sunshine." Akemi smiled and hugged him again, being careful not to choke him. Gajeel smiled a little, Levy recognized it as a genuine smile, not his usually joking smirk. Levy felt her heart hurt. Akemi was perfect for Gajeel. She was a dragon slayer and they'd known each other since they were kids. Not to mention she was much prettier and her body was much better than Levy's. She was actually an appropriate height for him and, for Mavis's sake, she actually had breasts!

"Well, I'm just going to go then." Both Akemi and, even, Gajeel looked surprised.

"Why Shrimp?"

"You guys clearly need to catch up. I'd just be in the way."

"Never!" Akemi started, but she wasn't the reaction that Levy wanted to hear.

"No way Shrimp!" Levy felt her heart flutter a little bit. "You're too small to be in the way. Gihi!" He said with a smirk. Levy felt her eyes start to well up.

"GAJEEL, YOU IDIOT!" she yelled, throwing her book at his head and running out of the guild, tears in her eyes. She didn't stop until she was in her room at Fairy Hills curled up on her bed crying her eyes out. Gajeel was such an idiot! She didn't even know why she liked him in the first place. All he ever did was hurt her and make fun of her height. Still, when he had protected her from Laxus and on Tenrou Island, when he was her partner for the S-class trials, she had thought that he might return her feelings. But, no. He was in love with a beautiful dragon slayer. She was just the comic relief. A person to make short jokes about.

Levy heard a tapping at her windows. She looked up into red eyes and shiny metal piercings. What was Gajeel doing at her bedroom window? She was on the third floor!

"Hey Bookworm! Open the window!" she saw no other way to answer her questions than to open the window.

"What are you doing here? There are no men allowed,"

"Tch. Like that's going to stop me." Gajeel hopped in through the window and sat down on her bed. He handed her a book. The same one she threw at his head. "Akemi said you might want that back." Levy blushed, but stayed silent. "You pack quite a punch. That hurt almost as bad as your purse on Tenrou." She still didn't say anything. Gajeel sighed. "Look, Shrimp. I didn't mean to make you cry. I never want to see you cry and I hate it when you're hurt, especially when it's my fault. I thought it was guilt, but Sunshine, I mean, Akemi, straightened me out about it." Levy looked up at him. He had a little smile on his face. "Boy did she chew me out. I forgot how scary she gets when she's really pissed. She told me to stop dicking round and tell you how I feel. And then she told me how I feel because I'm 'thicker than a block of steel' when it comes to this shit." He was bright red in the face and Levy perked up.

"What do you mean?" Did she dare get her hopes up? He looked her right in the eye and said, redder than ever,

"I like you Levy. I might even love you. Akemi says I do and she knows about this kind of shit way better than I do and I've never really been in love-" Levy cut him off in a flash of bold ness as she smashed her lips on his. She felt him stiffen, in shock, before he growled and pulled her into his arms, kissed her back hard. Levy dropped the book and fisted her hands in his hair as he completely consumed her lips. He pushed her down onto the mattress with such force that Levy gasped, which he used as a chance to plunge his tongue into her mouth. They made out like that for a while, only stopping when both of them were gasping for breath and undeniably rumpled.

"Just in case you didn't get it. I might love you too." Levy said when she could speak again. Gajeel looked over at her and smirked.

"Gihi. Believe me Shrimp. That's one thing I didn't need spelled out for me." Levy nodded.

"Just checking." Then Gajeel was on top of her again, kissing the living day lights out of her. Levy made a mental note to thank the sun dragon slayer for shedding a light on this for them.


End file.
